


Fire On Fire

by CSCreations



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jolly Roger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSCreations/pseuds/CSCreations
Summary: Emma and Killian wake up after a night of lovemaking.





	Fire On Fire

Fire on fire, we're normally killers  
With this much desire, together, we're winners  
They say that we're out of control and some say we're sinners  
But don't let them ruin our beautiful rhythms.

The sun was out, bringing dawn in the town of Storybrook. That’s when she first felt it’s ray slightly warming her flesh. She winked and then woke up in his arms. Their clothes including her red leather jacket and his long length black leathers piled up on the floor of his quarters. Her brain started to work again remembering what had happened the other night. They had gone home after the station when she insisted on going to his newrly returned ship to drink couple shots of rum. They both got a bit drunk and this had given her the courage to confess her love for him. It wasn’t easy in other circumstances. Emma Swan was known for her impregnable walls that kept her from opening up her heart to anyone. But that night she put aside everything that was on her mind regarding her responsibilities as the savior and unapologetically and selfishly gave into his love. With every movement her body started to make from waking up she could recall his fire-burning lips on her skin, every kiss of his slowly descending her in his tempting darkness. She hadn’t imagined how this could be with him and the reality was far from her wildest dreams. He was sweet and gentle but in the meantime driving her crazy with passion. She took in her hands the sheet they both shared after making love and looked down to him. Half of his face now covered in sun light he was sleeping soundly. She took a moment to herself just staring at him. God, he was so handsome. She leaned closer to him and caressed the way from his bare chest to his face, then she finally saw him responding to her.  
“Swan” The way her name sounded in his voice was like a curse to her heart. He opened his blue eyes wide open to face the goodness he loved. Completely natural for him to see, her golden curls had become curlier, the sun light matching its colors with them, her hazel eyes glowing with lust and her lips forming a warm smile for him. He wasted no time and sat down with her. He placed his hand on her rose cheek brushing with his thumb her curls on the way and placed his lips on hers.  
“You look stunning.” He said breaking the kiss. She simply smiled on response blushing. He then went to attack her neck. Emma closed her eyes savoring every kiss he placed on her.  
“Easy, tiger.” She giggled and then stopped him. She took him by the head placing him on the bed as she climbed above him. She took his face in her hands and kissed him again.  
“And let the tigress play” She smirked at him and devoured his lips, he simply roared in response and let his hand trace her exposed back as their tongues entwined in harmony. Storybrook’s crisis could wait for now.

'Cause when you unfold me and tell me you love me  
And look in my eyes  
You are perfection, my only direction.


End file.
